Sunflora (Pokémon)
|} Sunflora (Japanese: キマワリ Kimawari) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Sunflora is a Pokémon with a sunflower-like design. Its trunk and limbs are green, and its head is cream-colored. Its head is circular and has yellow petals growing along the rim. The petals become more vivid as the weather becomes warmer. Sunflora has leaves extending like arms from its round body and two toes on each foot. Sunflora converts . Because of this, it tends to pursue sunlight and is always looking in the direction of the sun. While the sun is up, it moves around in a hectic manner. When the sun sets, it comes to a complete stop and closes its petals. In addition to sunlight, Sunflora needs plenty of water. Sunflora is rarely seen in the wild, but can sometimes be found in . In the anime Major appearances Sunflora (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) A Sunflora from Wigglytuff's Guild traveled along with the new Exploration Team Poképals for their first mission in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. It reappeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Other Multiple Sunflora debuted in Grin to Win!, when the citizens of Bloomingvale held their annual Sunflora Festival. Some of the Sunflora, all of them with nicknames, appeared under the ownership of Sonrisa and . Multiple Sunflora appeared in Moving Pictures, including one that evolved from a . Sophia and Marcello took pictures of them every year on their . Nando owns a Sunflora, which debuted in A Secret Sphere of Influence!. It fled after Nando was accused of stealing the Adamant Orb. It later proved Nando's innocence by tracking down , who were the ones behind the theft of the orb. It reappeared in Dawn's Early Night! during the Hearthome City Contest, followed by a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!, where it helped Nando get to the semifinals alongside and in another battle. A group of Sunflora appeared in Three Sides to Every Story!, under the ownership of . They helped her tend the garden. A group of Sunflora appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. They were all scared off by Ash when he discovered one camouflaging itself in a field of sunflowers at Cheren's Trainers' School. Multiple Sunflora appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. They were used by Ramos to stop the snowstorm created by and . Minor appearances A Sunflora appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Sunflora appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Sunflora appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Four Sunflora appeared in The Grass Route, with two under the ownership of Ephraim's parents and the other two being . A Sunflora appeared in Pikachu's PikaBoo. A Sunflora appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. Three Sunflora appeared in I Politoed Ya So!, under the ownership of . She uses them in her cheerleading squad. Multiple Sunflora appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. A Sunflora was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Sunflora appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. A Sunflora appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A 's Sunflora appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Coordinator's Sunflora appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Sunflora appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Sunflora appeared in Wild in the Streets!. A Sunflora appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Sunflora appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!. A Trainer's Sunflora appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Sunflora appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A group of Sunflora appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Multiple Sunflora appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. One of them worked together with several other Pokémon in surrounding to attack him, furious for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Sunflora, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . Seven Sunflora appeared in The Power of Us, with six under the ownership of different Trainers and the seventh being wild. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Sunflora appears in , where it was one of the Pokémon put to sleep by . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Due to the rocks in Ilex Forest reflecting solar energy like the Sun Stone, 's , Sunbo, evolved into Sunflora in The Last Battle VI. As a Sunflora, she has continued her support role in Gold's party, mainly using to power up Exbo's moves. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is a member of Wigglytuff Guild. She tends to fret and say "Oh my gosh!" at everything. She keeps her Oh My Gosh Diary in her room and updates it over the course of the game. * : In addition to what happened in Explorers of Time and Darkness, there is a special episode titled Today's "Oh My Gosh". It shows Sunflora attempting a mission issued to her by and , which is to capture a , also known as 'The Invincible Haunter'. She and defeat Haunter at the end of the special episode. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ( )}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 54, Endless Level 58, Forever Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mitonga Road, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (First release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=192 |name2=Sunflora |type1-2=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Sunflora shares its name with and . They are all known as the Sun Pokémon. * Sunflora is 's most frequently used Pokémon disguise in the , having been used seven times so far. Origin Sunflora is based on a . Name origin Sunflora is a combination of ''sun and (plant life). It is also reminiscent of . Kimawari may be a combination of 黄 ki (yellow) or 吉 ki (joy), and 向日葵 himawari (sunflower). In other languages or , and |fr=Héliatronc|frmeaning=From and |es=Sunflora|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sonnflora|demeaning=From and |it=Sunflora|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해루미 Haerumi|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=向日花怪 Xiàngrìhuāquài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=向日花怪 Heungyahtfāgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=सांफ्लोरा Sunflora|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Санфлора Sanflora|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sunflora (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * Team Poképals External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Sonnflora es:Sunflora fr:Héliatronc it:Sunflora ja:キマワリ zh:向日花怪